Azah-eirhar Rah Avana’q
Azah-eirhar Rah Avana’q '''was a male Ooqai Lon Union diplomat and 'politician, best remembered for his two terms as the 38th President of the Reformed Union of Planets, from 2681 to 2686 and from 2687 to 2689, respectively. His presidency led the Union through numerous important events in modern galactic time, from the leadership break-up of the Powers Alliance to the Union-Rumonik Cold War. Ava’naq was also an instrumental force behind Union’s recovery from the Domain War, one of the most destructive conflicts in the state’s history, successfully boosted the Union morale and sphere of influence higher than ever before. His tough-yet-soft diplomacy with other neighbour states, along with his resolutions during and after the Kremi War had earned him the nickname “The Big Chief”, and his presidency had been regarded as one of the greatest, ranking almost equally to the first three presidents and founders of the Union. Born on the planet Toro, a small autonomous sector of the Union State of the Ooqai Lon, Avana’q rose to prominence in politics as the Representative for the Outer Council from 2677 to 2679, before took office as President of the Union in 2681, one-year after the end of the Domain War and during the onset of a cold war with the United Rumonik Interstellar States. The Domain War was the catalyst to a string of events and political crises, so severe that historians had compared the period to the “2460s Ten-Year Turmoil”. It effectively halt the once close ties relations between the Union and the Powers Alliance, as the final and third powerhouse of the state, the Grana Independent Star Systems withdrawn from the galactic community and proclaimed neutral to other future conflicts. Majority of member-worlds of the Alliance immediately voted for the closure of the RUAMCOP treaty, which finalized in 2682. Only a few Alliance states still in support to the Union, such as the Kazanthite Alliance and the Unified Common Planets, the two new leaders of the organization, as they knew the real threat to the security of the binary regions was the Rumonik and its newly created ''Hegemony. Witnessing the loss of a valuable ally and the growing threat looming in the Central and Minor regions, Avana’q slowly implemented changes in Union diplomacy, from reconciling relations with Union’s past enemy, the Kothvat Coalition to hard embargo regulations on states that collaborated with the Hegemony. The Diplomatic Missions and Scientific Expedition Division (DM-SED), under the management of Avana’q and its directors became the new forefront representation of the Union ideals to distant regions of space, replacing the more militaristic and theocratic image the United Command Armada had established before. However, the UCA was still in control of regions that were deemed “hostile”, including the area known as the Amanas system. Since 2670, it had been a center of interest to the Union-Rumonik Cold War, with the First Amanas Conflict started when the Union intervened on behest of Queen e’Erel of the Grand Imperial to stop the impending war with the Voronian Empire. In 2682, the Kremi Federation, one of the former Alliance states, now a Hegemony power, seeing an opportunity to seize control of the system and the bordered regions, fakery entered an alliance treaty with the Voronians at request of the Rumonik, and declared war with the Edel’vor, thus started the second conflict. As the Grand Imperial became an important ally and supporter for the Union in the region, President Avana’q sent troops for humanitarian aids at first,